


Catra Alone

by hoodienanami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre Canon in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Catra can't sleep.





	Catra Alone

These days it seemed as though Catra was never able to sleep. Shadow Weaver followed her into her dreams and though she was sure it wasn’t the real Weaver, the mental pain from the nightmares she lurked in was real. It made sleep almost impossible.

Catra poked at Adora’s shoulder with a single clawed finger. “Adora? Are you awake?”

Adora’s blue-grey eyes blinked open. She was used to this by now. “Can’t sleep?”

Instead of responding, Catra crawled into Adora’s bunk, who moved over to make room for her new bunk companion. The two were now laying side by side, heads rested on the same pillow, and eyes meeting.

Adora looked cute when she was tired Catra decided.

“Thank you by the way, for letting me do this all the time. It’s probably really annoying.” Catra said as she played with a loose strand of Adora’s blonde hair.

“Don’t worry about. I like having someone to sleep next to.” Adora gave Catra a small smile and Catra’s heart swelled at the sight of it.

It didn’t take long for Adora to fall back into sleep, leaving Catra alone with her thoughts. She flipped onto her back and stared at the bunk above her. The thought of running away from The Fright Zone, away from Shadow Weaver, popped into her head once again. She knew she could do it, so why didn’t she?

Catra poked Adora again and the other awoke once more. “What is it?” she mumbled, half asleep.

“Do you ever think about leaving?” Catra asked, voice quiet.

“Like running away?’

“Yeah, like running away.”

“Not really. Can’t help The Horde help Eternia if I’m not part of it.” Adora answered simply.

Catra nodded and went back to staring at the top bunk as Adora fell back to sleep. _That’s why_ , she reminded herself.

-

By now the nightmares were gone but they had been replaced by something far worse. Adora burns in the back of Catra’s mind and in her dreams, keeping her from sleep. She is an ever present reminder of everything that has gone wrong in her life.

Catra tries to tell herself she doesn’t need Adora anymore. She doesn’t need someone to hold her, or reassure her, or comfort her when she needs it. She only needs herself. But the dreams don’t leave. So, Catra stays awake.

Cold night air blows into her face as she sits on the pipe and stares across The Fright Zone. She and Adora used to come up to the ledge she was currently on to talk and be with only each other. Maybe it wasn’t the best place to get rid of thoughts of her lost friend but Catra didn’t have anywhere else to go.

“You said that you didn’t want to leave.” Catra mutters under her breath, speaking to someone who isn’t there to listen.

Part of her feels like she missed an opportunity that she will never get back. The rest of her pushes that part down as far as it will go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched the show finally and once again I write angst, sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyone who gets what the title is referencing gets a high five!


End file.
